Shotgun Pistol
, (on sale 165 ) |Level required = Level 22 |imagewidth = 210 |grade = |released = 10.1.0 }} The Shotgun Pistol is a Backup weapon introduced in the 10.1.0 update. Appearance A blue blaster with a yellow barrel and an extremely bulky ammo drum. There is a large yellow skull in the front of the gun's ammo clip, with tiny white skulls on both sides of the gun. Strategy This weapon deals high damage, a high rate of fire (for a shotgun), fairly sized magazine and high-average mobility. This weapon is also very effective in close range, so a close range map is a good idea for this weapon. Tips * Get in close to your opponent any chance you get. A few well placed shot at near point-blank range can deal a large amount of damage, especially with a headshot. * Due to having a mobility of 120, this can be used to move about at faster speeds than most Back Up weapons, so use this for hit-and-run tactics to deal damage and get away as fast as possible. * Because of the bullet spread, try avoiding using this weapon in longer-ranged battles, as it will deal little, if any, damage to enemy players because it is close range. * The Shotgun Pistol has high reload speeds, meaning you can get almost right back into battle after going through a single round. * This weapon can be used against melee users (due to the melee weapon's inferior range compared to any ranged weapons). Counters * The Shotgun Pistol is more effective at closer ranges. Use this to your advantage by attacking at longer distances and staying out of close ranges to avoid the powerful shots this weapons deals. * Stay on the move to avoid the bullet spreads to take little to no damage, then counterattack any chance you get. * The Shotgun Pistol may have a high fire rate, but this means the user can also run out of ammo rather quickly, so evading its shots will result in people who use this more than other weapons running out of ammo. * Use other high damaging weapons such as the Laser Minigun as it is excellent in slaughtering enemy players using the Shotgun Pistol. Skins |2.4K |Ruby }} Theme N/A Supported Maps * Pool Party * Shooting Range Weapon Setups Have a weapon with a longer range to engage enemies at long ranges. Trivia * Aside from the Masterpiece Musket, this is the only shotgun weapon that is not Primary. As well, this is the only Back Up weapon that is a shotgun. * Each time when firing, this weapon's magazine spins 360 degrees clockwise. * This gun has a very similar reload animation as the Assault Machine Gun. * This was one of the few weapons that can be obtained from the Lucky Chest. ** However, as of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. * This weapon has one of the fastest reload time of all the Back-Up weapons. * This is the only Shotgun-based weapon that has the custom skin, which is available at Ruby League. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Shotgun